coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 990 (20th July 1970)
Plot Ray tries to talk to Len about his worries but he's too busy. Frank tells Ray he'll see him at 10.00pm for the job. Emily feels there's something wrong with Ray. Val is delighted for Elsie. Hilda is upset that no one will gossip about Elsie with her. Maggie agrees to let Bet and Irma move into the shop flat. Alan proposes again to Elsie and this time she accepts. Judd is nervous that Emily will report them to the police. Elsie asks Len to be the best man but he refuses. Ray gets annoyed at Emily following him round. She realises that Frank and Judd are blackmailing him. She's determined to help him, even though he tells her it's too late. Len refuses to accept a drink from Alan. He tells him that Elsie has always refused to accept his proposals. Maggie sets the flat rent at £4 a week. Elsie kids Hilda on that she and Alan are going to live in sin. Ena tells Elsie she's pleased for her but this is her last chance at a happy marriage. Ray finally admits to Emily and Ken what is wrong with him and they rally round Ray. Ken scares Frank and Judd off by telling them that he knows what they're up to and that, as a respectable teacher, the police will believe him when he informs them of their activities. Alan gets a special licence and tells Elsie that they're marrying on Wednesday at 1.30pm. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alan Howard - Alan Browning Guest cast *Frank Bradley - Tommy Boyle *Judd Johnson - Neil Kennedy (Credited as "Jud Johnson") Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office Notes *Tommy Boyle makes one of several pre-Phil Jennings appearances as Frank Bradley. *On Friday 17th July 1970 Tyne Tees Television launched their full-colour service and this was therefore the first episode to be seen in colour in that region. *The 1987 VHS tape The Life And Loves Of Elsie Tanner featured two clips from this episode which had been taken from a black and white telerecording rather than the original colour quad videotape which still exists in the archives of the British Film Institute. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A decision for Elsie and Ray; a question for Len. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,750,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden: "We always talk about Elsie Tanner - it's either her or detergent." --- Ena Sharples: "We can all find excuses for our mistakes if we want to. But the truth usually is, with a little more give and take, a little more understanding and a little less pride, we wouldn't make many mistakes." Episode 0990